Wander Over Yonder Wiki:Code of Conduct
Welcome to the 's . This will give you all the main rules of the wiki. For a list of rules, click here. Rules *'No personal attacks, threats, or name-calling directed at other people.' **'Be courteous.' Avoid topics that make others uncomfortable (e.g., religion, politics). If you do discuss these topics, please do so in a polite, respectful manner. *'No swearing. ' **'Do not post images with adult language or offensive content.' Because images appear in our new files gallery, it's important to keep them clean. Further, offensive images are often used for spamming, trolling, or vandalism, so they will not be tolerated. **'Hate speech and ethnic slurs are never acceptable.' Use of such words may be erased anywhere they appear on the wiki. **'Allusions are acceptable.' Words such as darn or crap are acceptable. **'Think everyone is 13.' People the age of thirteen are the youngest users that should be on our wiki, so when writing something think that 13 year olds will read it. *'No spamming', which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message multiple times, or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. *'No trolling', where "trolling" is defined as performing actions for the purpose of provoking angry or negative reactions from other people. *'Do not impersonate other users.' *'Do not spread false information about other users.' *'Do not support or encourage vandalism', on this or any other wiki. *'Create a profile, or edit before coming on chat.' If you go on chat with 0 edits, you will be kindly asked to create a profile. *'If you are under the age of 13 and tell someone you are under the age of 13, you may be banned.' If you do not want to be banned, don't tell. Note, we base this off of the Wikia Staff's explanation here: link. *'No advertisements.' Advertising other wikis is prohibited. *'If an admin tells you to stop doing something, stop doing it.' * Avoid posting spoilers to episodes without warning. A spoiler is defined as "anything that threatens to give away important details concerning the events of a dramatic episode". ** Think of it as telling your friend the ending to a movie right before he goes to see it. Now that your friend knows the ending, the movie will not be as enjoyable as if he had gone in without that knowledge. ** Note that you are allowed to post spoilers, it is just highly recommended to put a warning. This "warning" can just be something like putting "Spoiler alert!" right at the beginning of your post. For articles, there is also a spoiler template, which may be added by inserting Template:Spoilers. Privacy and safety *For your own safety, it's recommended that you not to post personal information about yourself, such as your school or home address. Remember, anything written on any page of this wiki can be read by anyone on the internet. So please consider that before posting. Category:Guidelines